


Those Were the Nights of Channuka

by Yeshelloitsme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, But if Elias was there, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jewish Martin Blackwood, Self-Hatred, YES THIS IS BASED OFF THE YESHIVA BOYS CHOIR SONG, dont judge me, just a little mostly comfort, set in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshelloitsme/pseuds/Yeshelloitsme
Summary: Jon brings a menorah to work to subtlety combat antisemitic micro-aggressions and it has unexpected outcomes
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Those Were the Nights of Channuka

It was cold. It was always cold in December, Jon knew (not Knew, the eye did not have to provide him with the knowledge it was cold in the winter) but he still wished he could be curled up in his bed under warm blankets.

But here he was. Sitting in his too-small office, desperately trying to make himself focus (just focus it’s not that hard why can’t you just do this small thing right. couldn’t keep sasha or tim alive can’t even record-) on the statement in front of him. The cold chill was biting into his bones, aching and freezing them. Jon knew he was probably being dramatic and that it wasn’t that cold but still. 

Jon tried focusing a bit longer but he was shivering and his hands kept shaking and he couldn’t write. He decided to get up and make himself some tea. Martin made nice tea. Maybe Jon would bump into Martin and then Martin would offer to make Jon tea in his favorite mug (black with a cartoon calico cat on it. georgie had joked it had looked like The Admiral years ago) and maybe he would notice Jon shivering and lightly scold him and offer him a sweater. Jon had always liked Martin’s sweaters

Now, however, was not the time to indulge himself on baseless fantasies. It was time for tea.

As Jon headed to the break room, he saw It. That stupid blue and white electric menorah shoved half heartedly into the center of overwhelming green and red. Jon hated it. it was so lifeless and lacking the life and story of his own menorot at home. Why only one menorah? there were 4 different christmas trees around the institute. But not a single dreidel. There was a (beautifully painted, He had always loved the little snow flakes on it) plate with elaborately decorated green and red tree cookies on rosies desk next to a flimsy cardboard box with some half haphazardly thrown in Channuka gelt.

And then, an idea started forming. Why couldn’t Jon bring his own menorah? Elias had said he couldn’t be fired and it’s not like he would be fired, He couldn’t recall any rules against bringing in ones own menorah to combat the institute’s slightly antisemetic holiday decorations. 

Tomorrow was the first night so Jon would have to get out his own Channuka box with all his menorot out anyway, so it wouldn’t be too much of an effort. 

Maybe Jon would bring the menorah he made with Sasha and Tim, but Jon wasn’t ready to see something taunting him, mocking all the bridges he burned on display. Jon would always regret ever thinking anyone but that awful thing pretending to be his friend had been meaning to hurt him.So that option was out.

Jon was going over all the menorot in his head when one menorah came so vividly to mind. It was perfect. Jon smiled, Elias was going to love this.

**Author's Note:**

> happy channuka!! if you don’t know what yeshiva boys choir is or what song i’m projecting onto for jon, it’s called Those Were the Nights of Channuka. also there will be a second chapter i’m just too tired to figure out how to show that


End file.
